He calls me the devil
by Zhang96
Summary: Él huía, ella le seguía. Su juego favorito; él intentaba alejarse a toda costa, pero lo podía sentir, cada jadeo que deseaba ser reprimido se escapaba y le pertenecía completamente. El pecado lleno de horror que nunca había sabido más dulce; él era su manjar personal.


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, después de mucho tiempo en hiatus, miren quién volvio. Es un OS que tenía hace un tiempo, pero ya arreglado y presentable aquí se los traigo! Este también es un poco fuera de lo que normalmente escribo, ya saben, en eso de __ explorar géneros que nunca he escrito, y aquí el resultado._

_Gracias especiales a: _**_Nayla Kei,_**_te hamo con todo el kokoro (?)Pero en serio, denle las gracias a ella también por apoyar a ésta loca. O sea, por tomar de su tiempo y betar la historia y a __**Rooss**__, por la hermosa imagen de portada._

_Advertencias: Lengua obsceno y escenas subidas de tono._

_Recomendación: escuche Hotter than hell de Dua Lipa._

_Este fanfic está disponible solo en Fanfiction. Net, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**HE CALLS ME THE DEVIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó con prisa a través de los enormes pasillos, mientras el calor de verano azotaba con fuerza, provocando que sus ropas se adhirieran a su piel sin pena; los leves gemidos lastimeros que venían del jardín habían detenido sus tareas. Aunque iba despojado de las ropas más pesadas y poco útiles, dejando sólo una yukata de color blanco, la transpiración de su cuerpo comenzaba a notarse; sobre todo en la parte de su nuca y abdomen.

Aumentó su velocidad al ver que los gemidos se volvían más constantes y fuertes, "una mujer", se dijo; pero, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Estaría siendo atacada? De sólo imaginarlo palideció y comenzó a correr a través de los pasillos. La guerra estaba en su cúspide, nadie estaba seguro. Había llegado alrededor de tres meses atrás, solicitado por los feudales de la región y asignado como estratega y posible medidor en las negociaciones con los enemigos... Y en el peor de los casos, utilizaría sus habilidades de guerrero.

La brisa cálida pegó en todo su rostro, observó en todas las direcciones, y buscó la fuente de los gemidos que se volvían cada vez más fuertes y lo que vio, lo dejó frío. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo ignoró el calor infernal de una noche de verano y ahora parecía estar sumergido en medio del terrible y cruel invierno. Ella lo miró, sus cabellos negros y ojos grises lo observaban, desde su posición, tintados de algo indescriptible. Dio un paso atrás al oírla gemir de nuevo, mientras varias manos cubrían y tomaban sin descaro diferentes partes del armonioso cuerpo desnudo delante de él. Los golpes en seco y las sucias palabras lo volvieron a la realidad, y su nombre entre aquellos labios hinchados por actos indecorosos, hicieron que retrocediera.

—Sasuke-san. —Fue el leve gemido que lo aterrizó, "¿cómo se atrevían?" pensó, dando un paso atrás. Llamaría al feudal para que sacaran a su esposa de ahí —Por favor...

Frunció el ceño confundido, ¿por favor? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Necesito…

—Ha cometido adulterio, señora —murmuró en voz queda.

—Hm... Curiosa palabra. —Escuchó la risa coqueta a sus espaldas, tensándolo por completo. A continuación sintió unas manos pequeñas y femeninas recorrer su torso, entrando entre sus ropas y acariciando su piel desnuda sin inhibiciones—. Sólo mírala, observa su deseo en esos ojos ¿acaso no la quieres? Entrar y salir, mírala, ¿no se ve deliciosa?

La mano se deslizó hasta su entrepierna, tocando su glande de arriba abajo.

—Puedo olerlo desde aquí, su deseo, su sexo mojado que aclama por más. —Gimió sobre su oído antes de dar unos pasos más y detenerse delante de él.

Ahí la contempló, su cuerpo desnudo sin pena, que era acariciado por el soplo del viento; su cabello, largo y de un tono rosa iluminado por los rayos de luna que caían con gracia en todo el jardín; la sonrisa provocativa y los ojos llenos de lujuria. Sintió cómo se pegó más a él, aún con su mano envolviendo el miembro.

—La deseas, quieres entrar y salir de ella. Saber qué se siente estar enterrado en lo más profundo mientras grita tu nombre y bebes de su néctar. —La vio trazar el contorno de sus propios labios y soltar una pequeña risa— Estoy segura que después de esto, dejarás a un lado tanta virtud. Recuerda un nombre: Sakura.

Susurró lo último con un tono bajo y sensual, mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo y quedó de rodillas delante de su miembro. Él trató de huir; no obstante, algo lo estaba reteniendo en ese sitio, no había cadenas en sus extremidades, sólo dos pequeñas manos que se posaron sobre su trasero y una boca cálida engullendo todo su glande.

Cerró los ojos, y posó sus manos sobre la cabellera rosa; necesitaba soltarse, salir de aquel lugar. Un acto tan indecoroso como aquél no debería estar siendo perpetrado en un lugar tan abierto, y mucho menos por alguien como él...

El primer gemido escapó de sus labios, cortando sus pensamientos. Oía la succión, la lengua que recorría cada centímetro y el sonido de placer que ella y sus espectadores hacían.

Perdiendo el hilo de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los verdes y grandes burlones de ella, susurró el nombre que había mencionado con anterioridad y se corrió por primera vez en su vida escuchando la risa de júbilo de la joven a sus pies.

—Qué premio tan delicioso. —La miró untada en un líquido de color blanco por todo su rostro. Detalló cómo su lengua recogía con placer los restos y se los llevaba a la boca para tragarlo— Es una pena que no hayas durado; pero al ser la primera vez, ¿cómo me puedo quejar con semejante premio?

Se levantó para acercarse a él, y acarició una mejilla con descaro. Se percató de su terrible error, retrocedió dos pasos empujando a la fémina y huyó.

Corrió a ciegas a través de los enormes pasillos, con todo su cuerpo tembloroso y el miembro flácido colgando entre sus ropas mientras intentaba con impaciencia acomodarse, se tropezó con sus propios pies, y cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa...

El oxígeno dejó sus pulmones y lo que veía era negro, igual que su pecado, sucio y oscuro; el pánico se apoderó de él. "¿Qué estaba pasando?" Se preguntó temeroso cuando la primera punzada atravesó su cuerpo, seguido de otro y otro; el golpe seco lo sacó por completo y abrió los ojos sintiendo una brisa fresca correr por su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba, sentado en medio de su cama con las sabanas enredadas y un líquido manchando éstas. Giró un poco su cabeza, observando cómo las cortinas se movían con delicadeza dejando entrar los rayos de luna, y volvió para mirar su entrepierna.

¿Qué había sucedido?... Escuchó de nuevo esa risa coqueta y lo que parecía el susurro de su nombre, que tensaba todo su cuerpo. Miró en todas las direcciones para buscar la fuente.

Solo. Estaba completamente solo; empero, sentía esos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria sobre él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos de nuevo, intentando olvidar. Una pesadilla, sólo eso, seguramente las energías negativas y los medios de la guerra estaban comenzando a afectarle, recordándole que debía buscar tiempo para meditar y encontrarse de nuevo.

Se levantó de su cama al escuchar las voces en el pasillo, "¿cuántas horas habían pasado ya?" Se preguntó confuso, tenía los recuerdos de su noche en vela, sólo había podido volverse a dormir después de realizar una larga meditación; aun con el temor de soñar con eso de nuevo, los pequeños golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Y mientras murmuraba un pequeño "adelante", observó a la sirvienta entrar en su habitación.

Era una chica menuda: cabellos rojos recogidos en una trenza suelta; los ojos del mismo tono, adornados por signos de cansancio en las orillas; las manos eran bastante pequeñas a comparación de las suyas, un poco maltratas, con la piel gruesa y poco cuidada por el trabajo. Analizó sus ropas: prendas viejas y demasiado pequeñas, ya que saltaba a la vista que era algo apretado en la zona del pecho y caderas.

Apartó con rapidez su mirada al ver lo que estaba pensando; dio un paso hacia atrás y se tambaleó levemente, mientras las sombras de inquietud llenaban el rostro de la joven doncella.

—Sasuke-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —cuestionó la chica, dando un paso en dirección a él.

—Fuera —ordenó con dificultad y de forma brusca, ella lo miró unos segundos antes de que volviera a gritar la orden y corrió lejos de él, después de azotar la puerta.

Caminó tambaleante hacía la puerta, y se deslizó hasta el suelo al sentir sus piernas temblorosas, miró sus manos y después la cama aún con la mancha sobre sus sábanas. Los retazos del sueño se revivían una y otra vez en su mente sin pena; él se aferraba a sus cabellos y hundía su rostro en las palmas para intentar olvidar, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla; no obstante, aún sentía los ojos lujuriosos sobre él, la risa coqueta y la sensación de succión sobre su miembro aunque estuviera completamente solo.

—Yo aún no me he cansado. —El susurro tensó todo su cuerpo, y miró hacía la ventana, la mujer sonrió y dio un paso adelante. Él la miró antes de levantarse con agilidad y abrió la puerta al ver que ésta no pensaba detenerse.

Corrió con prisa, sin pena ni vacilación. La risa femenina lo perseguía con entusiasmo a cada paso que daba; los rayos del sol que se colaban por entre los enormes pilares y daban sombra a los vastos corredores de la casa; parecían ser los únicos testigos de su interminable carrera. El silencio se extendía por todo el lugar de una forma extraña, preguntándose "¿dónde habían quedado todos los lacayos y sus tareas?"

—Me estoy cansando, Sasuke-kun. —Frenó de golpe ante esa voz, la chica estaba parada sin vergüenza delante, en la sección de sombra creada por los grandes pilares. La observó unos segundos, y apreció cómo sus ojos verdes parecían cambiar a unos rojos, similar a la sangre; la sonrisa dulce e inocente, se convertía en una invitación sin recato y pudor, y las manos se movían suavemente por todo su cuerpo desnudo, palpando sensualmente cada trozo de piel— Prefiero estar jugando otra cosa, que juego de niños.

Se tensó al ver que los labios rosa de la intrusa brillaban al ser humedecidos con su propia saliva.

—Puedo olerlo, ¿sabes? —Retrocedió unos pasos con las piernas temblorosas al estar tan cerca de ella. "¿En qué momento su distancia había mermado tanto?" Se preguntó, empujándola para que cayera al suelo y corrió, esperando encontrar alguien.

Su risa se escuchaba cerca y siguió corriendo, sus piernas dolían; pero no importaba, necesitaba la paz que había comenzado a perder y a la cual se aferraba tan desesperadamente.

El último susurro desapareció cuando chocó de manera violenta contra un cuerpo suave, y el gemido de dolor no se hizo esperar. Era la misma doncella de aquella mañana y de forma inexplicable su cuerpo reaccionó ante la vista, huyó de nuevo esperando encontrar un grupo de soldados.

Así pasaban los soles y las lunas. Su paz comenzó a escurrirse de entre los dedos y ahora, era solo una palabra lejana que cuyo significado desconocía.

La veía, la sentía, la oía; día y noche, sin dejarlo respirar. Mirándolo atentamente desde una distancia y acercándose paulatinamente; cuando no había nadie alrededor, los susurros bajos y demasiado escandalosos para ser dichos o escuchados por los hombres. Lo había sabido desde la tercera vez que la vio. Un demonio, tratando de aparentar ser una mujer, aquella mirada verde que se volvía roja con los segundos y su presencia que incomodaba y era obviada por la mayoría.

Su paso, más atrevido, se volvía más y más pesado en las noches cuando debía recorrer los pasillos en medio de la oscuridad. Su risa erizaba la piel, y los jadeos femeninos se escuchaban con mayor claridad; le gustaba aparecer desnuda donde los rayos de luna caían con gracia y bañaban sin pena los rincones, antes de volverse completamente oscuros por las nubes. Lo tocaba sin decoro, y él retrocedía.

Hubo una noche en especial, cuando caminaba a hacer sus últimas tareas, y ella salió desde las sombras, con la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos verdes, arrinconándolo contra una pared y palpó sin descaro, notando la respiración contenida y el miedo del pobre hombre flotando en el aire; se arrodilló delante de él, buscó su miembro y gimió. El eco de su reacción parecía haber desatado la tormenta: cuando la soledad se marchaba y le decía que habían más personas alrededor, la empujó olvidando que era o mejor dicho, la forma que había tomado y corrió buscando la única salvación coherente. Ella mantenía un poco sus distancias cuando estaba acompañado; el último vistazo fue unos ojos rojos y el rostro marcado por la furia cuando chocó, literalmente, contra dos soldados nuevos.

Después de eso, finalmente su hermano había llegado desde las montañas para ayudarle a comprobar y deshacerse de ese ser maligno que residía en el hogar del feudal. Las lunas pasaron; empero, Itachi seguía sin verla, cuando ella estaba parada a unos pocos metros observándolos con esos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que era todo, menos inocente.

—Sasuke.

—Vete Itachi, este demonio-

—¿De qué estás hablando, Sasuke? Hemos estado casi cuatro lunas buscando a aquella mujer; sin embargo, ni siquiera ha tratado de aparecer delante de nosotros.

Él jadeo y miró a la mujer sombre el suelo, era imposible.

—Está ahí, Itachi. —El mencionado negó con la cabeza, tratando de no poner aquella mirada llena de lástima.

Sakura empezó a reír; era una risa ligera, pero cargada de maldad.

El sonido hacía eco en todo el silencioso lugar, estaba segura, nadie escucharía a excepción de él; era divertido ver la cara atormentada y confundida que se marcaba en cada facción de su rostro, buscando una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Él era un idiota, ella había dejado las cosas sumamente fáciles a comparación de otros, y aun así huía del placer que podría proporcionar.

Todo hubiera sido más simple, si hubiera caído desde el comienzo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había llamado a otro yamabushi, se había enfadado terriblemente; conocía sus intenciones, no permitiría que nada de esos sucediera, por eso se había vengado, siendo visible sólo para él, tentándolo cada día más. Y era cuestión de días, lo sabía perfectamente.

Lo sentía en cada encuentro con su miembro y en como él retrocedía de una forma más lenta, el deseo chispeante en sus ojos que se volvía confusión al ver que estaba sucediendo.

Le otorgó una larga mirada y una de esas sonrisas, antes de marcharse y escuchar la voz llena de horror de ese otro yamabushi; después vería si podría ser el próximo objetivo.

Los días pasaron y después de eso, las cosas iban de mal en peor hasta aquel amanecer: cuando ya al alba, sintiendo los primeros rayos del sol, se despertó agitado y confuso, tratando de ver más allá de nubes en sus cabeza; ella estaba ahí, sentada al lado de él acariciando su brazo.

Se apartó con brusquedad y cayó de la cama, ignorando su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso, arrastrándose sobre el suelo para alejarse. "Nadie estaría despierto a esa hora", se dijo corriendo hasta la puerta, y al salir de sus aposentos, su camino se vio bloqueado con el cuerpo menudo de ella a unos metros; por lo que no le quedó más que correr en dirección opuesta, hacia las torres.

Corrió, como si ella estuviera a su acecho, llegó a la primera habitación y cerró con pestillo como si eso impidiera la entrada. Se alejó de la puerta y retrocedió lentamente; la risa a sus espaldas lo congeló y giró con brusquedad para observarla.

Ella negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente, desapareció y escuchó de nuevo la risa detrás de él. Giró su cuerpo y retrocedió hasta la enorme ventana.

La miró unos segundos antes de volver los ojos al abismo que se extendía sobre su espalda, el viento golpeaba sin mesura su cuerpo sucio y desnudo, y fijó nuevamente sus ojos sobre ella.

—Aléjate —susurró bajo, formando dos puños con sus manos.

—¿Por qué huyes de lo inevitable? Lo veo perfectamente y deseo volver a degustar cada centímetro, cada gemido. —Sasuke separó sus labios y frunció más el ceño— ¡No lo niegues! Entre más pelees contra esto, más difícil será llegar al final.

Gritó ella mientras desaparecía y volvía justo delante de él, antes de tomar entre sus manos el miembro semi flácido.

—¿Lo hueles? El dulce sabor de nuestra excitación en el aire, se sentirá bien; después te dejaré compartir con la dulce esposa del feudal y las doncellas, cada una de ellas rogando, ¿te lo imaginas? Tal vez y podríamos invitar hasta el mismo feudal.

Su miembro comenzó a palpitar, su cuerpo tembló y su mente se volvió un fino manto blanco "¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sus palabras rozaban un poco la aceptación en sus sentidos?"

Jadeó ahogando un gemido de placer pensando en que se había contaminado, al sentir la lengua húmeda recorrer su longitud lentamente, degustando cada centímetro. Luchó contra sus instintos, sus manos comenzaron a arder, deseando atraerla más hacia su centro y jadeo; salió de la niebla en la que se habían sumergido sus sentidos, la empujó y separó su miembro de la cálida boca, y la observó detenidamente.

La desnudez sin vergüenza de un cuerpo pequeño iluminado completamente por los rayos del sol que se levantaba sin pena a lo lejos; su piel, de un tono rosa pálido; sus cabellos, rosas y largos cayendo como una larga cascada; los ojos, verdes con leves tintes rojizos que le recordaban al fuego... Él ardiendo en medio del infierno por sus pecados, debería importarle: saber que había roto una de las promesas más importantes cuando se había comprometido a ser un yamabushi; sin embargo, muy en el fondo no lo veía tan malo.

Una sonrisa perversa adornó los carnosos labios de la criatura delante de él, y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Como si ella estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos más íntimos y viendo con alegría los pecados que estaba aceptando.

—¿Continuamos? —rio, anticipando el dulce néctar. Él negó con vehemencia, frunciendo más el ceño y jadeó, al escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

—¡Sasuke-san! ¡Sasuke-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? Abra la puerta —gritaron desde afuera, su cuerpo se congeló unos largos segundos, esperando cualquier movimiento de ella.

—Ignóralos— susurró bajo, acercándose de nuevo a su miembro. Intenta empujarla levemente; no obstante, lo toma de nuevo con su boca pasando de los empujones que él le otorga. Mientras un gemido escapa de nuevo de sus labios, escucha de otra vez las voces preocupadas desde afuera. Los golpes en la puerta se vuelven más constantes y ahora, son reemplazados por impactos fuertes. Están tratando de abrir a la fuerza.

El terror lo consume e intenta con más fuerza separarse de ella. Escuchando el bufido molesto se ve libre cuando finalmente logran entrar en la estancia.

—Sasuke-san.—Fueron los murmullos preocupados de los lacayos, parados detrás del feudal.

—Mira quién nos viene a hacer compañía —dice Sakura con gozo, observando a los intrusos, fijando su atención en un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, el feudal; y sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que vio la primera vez cuando se conocieron.

—¡No te atrevas!

—¿Acaso no quieres compartir? —Ella ríe suavemente, tocando su centro húmedo, dando un paso en dirección opuesta a él.

—¡Aléjate de ellos! ¿Acaso con atormentarme a mí no es suficiente? Similar a un demonio con cuerpo de mujer; lo repetiré una última vez, aléjate de ellos o si no...

Sakura lo miró con gracia, riendo sueltamente antes de preguntar:

—O si no, ¿qué?

—Me acompañarás al infierno, no dejaré que atormentes a más hombres buenos. Puede que yo haya sucumbido; pero no dejaré que arruines a un feudo completo.

—Sasuke-san, ¿con quién está hablando? —Escuchó en el fondo, mientras sus orbes oscuros miraban de manera penetrante a la joven de cabellos rosa.

—¿Cómo sabes que no vengo de ahí? —Se burló ella, con esos ojos verdes fijos en él—. _¿Acaso no ardes cuando no estoy ahí?, cuando estás solo, soy yo la que responde a tus oraciones, así que: ¿para qué sigues resistiendo?_ Has probado uno de los mejores placeres que existen, ¿no lo quieres volver a sentir?

Caminó unos pasos más hacía él, abarcando sus pechos con ambas manos y delineo sus labios, sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos oscuros.

—Sabes que puedo lograrlo: _Te daré un placer celestial Y te daré… algo más ardiente que el infierno._

—Me rehúso. No dejaré que hagas más daño, seré el primero y el único al que destruyas por completo— prometió, aceptando que él ya no tenía salvación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú eres el primero? —Él la miró fijamente, y ella sonrió con arrogancia tocando su centro, observando como su hombría se endurecía. —¿Te gusta? Cada hombre tiene una debilidad diferente, y al parecer la tuya es compartir. —Rio un poco, gateando hasta él, palpó sin pena sus piernas, y subió lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo; sacó su lengua provocando un poco la punta.

El primer gemido de placer por parte de él, y el sonido de horror a sus espaldas la motivaron por más, la resistencia se volvía más fuerte y logró sacarla para observar como el terror inundaba sus ojos al mirar al feudal y sus lacayos, y luego posando los orbes oscuros en ella.

Miró con detenimiento como su labio inferior tembló intentando decir algo, y el pánico tomaba control total al ver que su propia mano sostenía sin pena el miembro, buscando más. El olor de la excitación aumentó, llenando sus sentidos al igual que el miedo y un ligero sabor a determinación.

Lo analizó unos largos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño:

—No te atrevas. —Siseó con rabia, dando un paso hacia él.

Demasiado tarde.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento golpeando contra él; su respiración se había convertido en algo errático y después de tanto, sintió la paz que había perdido hace tiempo.

Sonrió, mientras la oscuridad lo invadía totalmente.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que te les haya gustado __ y dejado una extraña sensación recorriendo sus cuerpos. _

_Gracias también a todas las personas que se tomarón el tiempo de leer, nos vemos pronto en otra historia :) _

Yamabushi: Son un tipo de guerreros y a su vez monjes.

Las letras en cursiva pertenecen a la canción: Hotter than hell de Dua Lipa

Zhang, off.


End file.
